Kiss a Frog (To Find Your Prince)
by MiryelEFP
Summary: Il giorno in cui Noctis divenne una rana, parve che il mondo non avesse proprio intenzione di stare dalla sua parte e, ogni rimedio alla trasformazione anfibia sembrò introvabile, finché qualcuno non tentò di riportare l'erede di Lucis alla normalità, utilizzando una delle più classiche delle soluzioni, non prima di aver combinato un mucchio di guai. [Promptis/Gladnis]


Kiss a Frog

(to Find Your Prince)

Il giorno che Noctis divenne un ranocchio, fu sicuramente uno dei più indimenticabili di sempre e su questo Ignis, Gladio, ma soprattutto Prompto, ci avrebbero messo la mano sul fuoco.

"Mi annoooooooooio!".

"Ci sono molte cose che potrei elencarti e nessuna di queste rende il nostro viaggio noioso, Prompto!".

"Sono d'accordo con quattrocchi, per una volta. Tra gli imperiali alle calcagna e Daemons che sbucano dall'asfalto…".

"Peccato che un certo principe dia l'impressione di pensarla proprio come il suo migliore amico, dati i sonnellini regali di cui ci delizia mentre viaggiamo".

"Questa me la lego al dito, Gladio!".

Sebbene il mondo fosse praticamente a scatafascio, l'impero stesse usando ogni sorta di trucco e barba trucco per metterlo in quel posto alla stirpe di Lucis e, non meno importante, un pazzo immortale dalla folta chioma rosa stava dando loro la caccia, prendendosi gioco di loro ogni qual volta le loro strade si incrociavano, il principe Noctis con al seguito gli inseparabili Ignis, Gladiolus e Prompto, si godevano spensierati un po' di sole, collocati sul più vicino accampamento di Hammerhead, in attesa che Cindy - insieme al non più tanto giovane Cid - concludesse alcuni lavori di carrozzeria e di meccanica da apportare sulla Regalia.

La giornata era pressoché perfetta, se si voleva escludere Prompto che si lamentava ogni due secondi di quanto fosse noioso stare fermi senza far nulla e di Noctis che ogni tanto crollava in un sonno improvviso, russando sonoramente.

"Ma cosa sei, narcolettico?", chiese Gladio al principe di Lucis, non proprio garbatamente, dopo che quest'ultimo si era addormentato mentre parlavano, per l'ennesima volta.

Noctis aprì gli occhi di scatto, quando lo scudo del re gli diede uno spintone per svegliarlo. Scosse la testa forse con l'intento di darsi un contegno.

"Sono stanco, non rompere", disse, stizzito, poi si stiracchiò, "Ieri ci siamo spinti al limite delle nostre possibilità ed io ho bisogno di recuperare il riposo che mi spetta".

"Iggy", chiamò Gladio, dando l'impressione che, se non fosse intervenuto il cuoco del gruppo, probabilmente avrebbe concluso quella giornata dedicata alla tintarella in un genocidio di massa.

Il diretto interessato staccò la schiena dalla sdraio e si protese verso i due litiganti, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e incrociando le mani tra loro.

Prompto sapeva che quella, di solito, era la sua posa da "Tranquilli, tranquilli. Ci penso io a sistemare le cose!".

"Noct, la tua posizione regale non ti giustifica nel rivolgerti in questo modo allo scudo del re, quindi cerca di moderare il tuo carattere ribelle dovuto al fatto che sei nel vivo della tua adolescenza", disse Ignis e Gladio lo indicò, baldanzoso, piuttosto soddisfatto dalle parole del collega, poi l'altro continuò: "E tu non fare il gradasso, Gladio, che ce n'è anche per te: smettila di rimproverarlo quando si addormenta. È un futuro re, necessita di riposo, siccome quando sarà il momento di salire al trono non avrà modo di approfittarne come ora.".

Noctis fece un breve, crudele sorriso, prima di tornare a mettere su la sua solita espressione assonnata.

Prompto applaudì da dietro di loro, con un visetto stupito e allo stesso tempo divertito da quel battibecco, dove come al solito mamma Ignis aveva avuto la meglio su tutti.

"Il fatto che tu lo difenda così apertamente è vergognoso, Ignis", commentò Gladio, cercando di mostrarsi per nulla offeso dalle parole del maggiordomo di corte. Quest'ultimo alzò le spalle e si buttò di nuovo con la schiena sulla sdraio, mettendosi a prendere di nuovo la tintarella.

"Immagino che tu abbia completamente ignorato il fatto che ho difeso anche te. La prossima volta cercherò di farmi gli affari miei", rispose e chiuse gli occhi, dando l'idea di non voler più parlare fino a tempo indefinito.

"Tsk", furono le uniche parole di Gladio, prima di girarsi offeso dall'altra parte.

Quello che Prompto aveva sempre immaginato, da quando li aveva conosciuto, era che tra i due ci fosse sicuramente del tenero.

Gladio era sempre superpremurosissimo nei confronti di Ignis, ma non poteva sopportare il fatto che l'occhialuto avesse tante premure anche per quel viziatello di Noctis, la quale non aveva mai veramente apprezzato tutte quelle accortezze nei suoi confronti.

Ignis, invece, sembrava tentare di non mostrarsi troppo a favore di Gladio per non destare sospetti ma, così facendo, aveva solo amplificato il fatto che ci fosse amore nell'aria, dimostrando così tutto il contrario delle sue intenzioni.

Erano adorabili.

Al biondino venne da ridere e si coprì la bocca con una mano per non farsi vedere e soprattutto per non sembrare un completo deficiente che ride apparentemente senza motivo.

"Avete già finito di battibeccare come una coppia di sposini? Dai, ora mi annoio di nuovo!".

"Farò finta di non aver sentito, Prompto", disse Ignis, senza aprire gli occhi e il biondino rise di nuovo, poi si rivolse verso Noctis, già caduto di nuovo in catalessi per via del sonno e della noia.

"Ehi, Noct! Potremmo fare qualcosa di diverso che star qui a friggerci come lucertole!".

"Mmmmh", mugugnò il principe di Lucis, aprendo impercettibile un occhietto per guardare l'amico.

"Potremmo andare laggiù - e indicò appena dietro l'accampamento, dove un branco di quelli che dovevano essere una pantomima horror di lupi girovagava probabilmente alla ricerca di carne fresca da ridurre a brandelli - e fare a gara a chi ne uccide di più".

"Tu stai male", disse Noctis, e Prompto gli posò una mano sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

"E poi ce li facciamo cucinare stasera da Ignis!".

"Ripeto, tu stai male, e tanto".

"Cosa c'è, mammoletta? Hai paura di perdere contro mister stecchino, qui?", lo provocò Gladio, che non perdeva occasione per sbeffeggiare colui che avrebbe dovuto difendere a costo della vita, invece di incitarlo a buttarsi in missioni suicida insieme a Prompto.

"Paura di perdere contro uno che usa la pistola?", rispose Noct, visibilmente indignato, ferito talmente tanto nell'orgoglio che aprì addirittura entrambi gli occhi per guardare il suo scudo.

"Che ha la mia pistola che non va?".

Noctis Ignorò Prompto e continuò: "Se pensi che non possa farcela contro Prompto, allora ti ricrederai quando mi vedrai battere anche te."

"La mia pistola non è tanto peggio delle tue stupide armi ancestrali!".

"Accetto la sfida", disse Noctis, ignorando ancora le parole del suo migliore amico, "A patto che partecipi anche Gladio!".

L'enorme e muscoloso uomo dai capelli neri rise da un solo lato della bocca, si alzò in piedi e materializzò la propria spada, conficcandola nel terreno lanciando uno sguardo di sfida verso l'erede di Lucis, che contraccambiò freddamente: "Non riuscirai a colpirne nemmeno uno, principe Noctis".

"Lo vedremo, scudo del re!".

Si alzarono in piedi e, mentre si scambiavano ancora fulmini, Prompto saltellando e battendo le mani si rivolse ad Ignis, ancora immobile sulla sua sdraio, che stava palesemente fingendo che gli altri tre non ci fossero e che quella conversazione in realtà non stava avendo luogo.

"Vieni con noi, Ignis?", chiese.

Il maggiordomo occhialuto sospirò, poi lo guardò, proteggendosi gli occhi dal sole con una mano sulla fronte.

"Le mie abilità combattive sono riservate solo ed esclusivamente a motivi di difesa e, nel nostro caso, di salvezza del mondo. Sperperare energie inutili per stupide sfide non è da me, quindi andate pure a divertirvi e tornate tutti interi".

"Contaci!", sorrise Prompto, elettrizzato all'idea di fare finalmente qualcosa di divertente, "Nel frattempo, potresti cucinare qualcosa per quando saremo torn-"

"Sparisci".

"Ricevuto!".

•••

Ignis aveva un sesto senso agghiacciante, certe volte, che stupiva addirittura se stesso e che, in giornate come quella in cui avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi, finiva per sentirsi più isterico del solito.

Avrebbe voluto scacciare via per sempre quel senso di ansia che lo attanagliava ogni qualvolta quei tre si allontanavano senza di lui, ma era pressoché impossibile visto che aveva a che fare con tre ragazzini di due anni ciascuno.

Noctis avrebbe dovuto adempire ai suoi doveri di futuro re ma dormiva tutto il giorno e in ogni posto dove poteva farlo, rispondendo per lo più in modo arrogante e poco elaborato. Il che a prima vista lo rendeva antipatico e scostante, proprio come un ragazzino viziato.

Fortuna che, dopotutto, si scopriva essere quasi il contrario quando lo si conosceva bene.

Gladio, invece, aveva la responsabilità sulla vita del loro principe a 360°.

Ignis pensava che, un giorno, anche il moretto avrebbe capito quanto fosse importante il ruolo che stava ricoprendo, eppure ora come ora avrebbe detto che le uniche cose che riusciva a fare era mettere Noctis nei guai e incitarlo a fare cose pericolose, punzecchiandolo.

Avrebbe dovuto fargli un bel discorsetto, una volta rimasti soli.

Prompto, poi, gli dava un bel da fare. Lo conosceva da molto, ma poteva dire di averlo inquadrato solo recentemente.

Inizialmente non era contento di sapere che Noctis frequentasse un tipo come lui, perché convinto che lo influenzasse negativamente. Ora si stava ricredendo, perché dopotutto Prompto era dolce e sempre sorridente. Il viaggio non sarebbe certo stato lo stesso senza la sua perenne allegria e la sua battuta sempre pronta- sebbene a volta lo avrebbe strozzato con le proprie mani, nel sonno.

Fu proprio quando si concesse un sorriso a quei pensieri, mentre preparava qualcosa per cena e il crepuscolo si faceva pian piano notte, che sentì un gran fracasso venire da poco lontano, distinguendo le voci di Prompto e Gladio intenti in quella che sembrava un'accesa discussione.

Diede un'ultima occhiata allo stufato sul fuoco, prima di voltarsi e trovare i due giovani a pochi metri da lui.

"Avresti dovuto controllare le scorte prima ancora di partire!", stava dicendo Gladio, gesticolando vistosamente, "Avresti dovuto farlo senza che nessuno te lo dicesse, se sei un adulto come dici"

"Non spetta sempre a me quel compito! E poi parli come se fosse solo colpa mia!", rispose Prompto, isterico.

"Bada bene che è solo colpa tua! Sei stato tu a proporre una sfida! Lo sai benissimo che ogni battaglia necessita di un checkup generale dell'inventario! Sei il solito sbadato casinista!".

"Era una cosa fatta per divertirci, non avrei mai pensato potesse finire così!", urlò ancora il biondino, perdendo quasi totalmente la calma.

"Appena lo saprà Ignis ti ucciderà!".

L'uomo con gli occhiali da vista, che li aveva praticamente osservati e ascoltati in silenzio fino al momento in cui avevano messo piede nell'accampamento, si avvicinò lentamente, pulendosi le mani sporche di sugo con un canovaccio.

"Che cosa dovrei sapere, di grazia?", chiese, scettico, mentre dentro di sé sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava, che c'era un dettaglio che gli stava sfuggendo ma non riusciva proprio a capire di cosa potesse trattarsi, "Cosa manca alle nostre scorte di così importante da farvi discutere in questo modo acceso?".

Prompto e Gladio si guardarono spiazzati, senza sapere cosa dire, poi l'omone incitò l'altro a parlare, minacciandolo con una mano pronta a colpirlo dietro la testa, così il giovane pistolero, non vedendo altra soluzione che parlare, mugugnò frustrato.

"Ahhhhh, Ignis, non ucciderci! Abbiamo dimenticato di fare scorte di antidoti, etere e Baci di Pulzella… e Noctis…".

"Noctis?", gridò Ignis, preoccupato, facendo istintivamente un passo verso il biondino e rendendosi conto improvvisamente che ciò di cui non si era accorto era il fatto che il principe di Lucis non era lì, "È stato avvelenato e non abbiamo antidoti?".

Prompto si morse il labbro e, scoppiando in un piagnisteo imbarazzante, tiro fuori qualcosa di verde e a prima vista indefinibile dalla borsa e lo alzò all'altezza del petto, con due mani, mostrandolo al cuoco del gruppo, che sussultò, preso alla sprovvista.

"Peggio! È diventato un ranocchio!".

"Crack", furono le uniche, fredde parole di Noctis.

•••

Se Ignis non avesse avuto la responsabilità anche su Prompto e Gladio, probabilmente non avrebbe perso tempo a pugnalarli celermente con le sue daghe; dritte nel petto, elargendo loro una morte dolorosissima fatta di una lunga agonia.

Hammerhead non era lontanissima dall'accampamento e, mentre si dirigevano a piedi verso la stazione, era capitato di dover combattere con qualche creatura della notte.

Il biondino e lo spadaccino non erano mai riusciti a tirar fuori le armi, perché Ignis riusciva a far fuori ogni cosa con un solo colpo, tanta era la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

Si guardarono un paio di volte, deglutendo a vuoto, mentre Noctis, ancora tra le braccia di Prompto, dormiva beatamente.

Il silenzio che era sceso dopo la ramanzina del quattrocchi era pesante e la sua unica richiesta era stata quella di tacere fino al momento in cui sarebbero arrivati all'emporio per comprare il Bacio di Pulzella e, sempre sotto sua richiesta, dopo aver risolto quel problema non avrebbero tirato fuori mai più quell'argomento o avrebbe rischiato un malore.

Gladio e Prompto avevano semplicemente annuito, mortificati e da lì nessuno aveva più aperto bocca.

Fino a quel momento, almeno.

"Iggy".

"Zitto".

"Oh, andiamo! Non fare così, perdonami!".

"Se sento ancora una parola vedrò di perdonare la tua testa, quando te la staccherò dal collo, Prompto".

Il biondino guardò impaurito Gladio, sperando di ricevere un po' di conforto, invece questi mosse le labbra in un labiale fin troppo comprensibile che diceva: "Via la testa", passandosi un dito sul collo per imitare una decapitazione.

La camminata fino ad Hammerhead proseguì ancora per qualche minuto e, quando arrivarono finalmente a destinazione, il ragazzo con gli occhiali entrò nello shop, intimando agli altri due si rimanere fuori per evitare di combinare altri guai.

Non se lo fecero dire due volte e, rammaricati, si sedettero su di un muretto non troppo lontano.

"L'hai fatta grossa sta volta", disse Gladio, però con zero astio, stanco morto per quella giornata che non accennava a raggiungere la sua fine. Guardò il biondino e poi le sue gambe, dove Noctis era poggiato e fissava un punto indefinito poco lontano.

"Ma smettila. È anche colpa tua e lo sai benissimo, oltre che di Noctis, che avrebbe dovuto fare attenz-AUCH!", urlò Prompto, strattonando il dito che Noctis gli aveva appena morso, per dispetto.

"Crack!".

"Ok, ok, ho capito. Devo caricarmi di ogni colpa, altrimenti voi chiappe regali non sarete contenti! Grazie! No, dico davvero, grazie mille!".

"Crack!".

"Non credo proprio, Noct! E non provare a ripeterlo!", concluse Prompto, prima di mettere su un broncio spaventoso e cominciare a guardarsi le scarpe.

Gladio, che lo stava fissando incredulo da quando aveva iniziato a lamentarsi, si spalmò una mano in faccia, stancamente, quando si rese conto che il biondino aveva appena capito cosa il principe ranocchio avesse detto e sbuffò, cercando di mantenere la calma e non perdere la testa anche lui.

"Fortuna che Iggy ha sempre tutto sotto controllo. Salverà sicuramente la situazione e ce ne andremo presto a dormire", commentò, più rivolto a se stesso che a Prompto. Quest'ultimo annuì, positivo come sempre.

"Già! Se avessimo dovuto pensarci noi, a quest'ora staremmo ancora cercando di capire da dove iniziare! L'intervento del quattrocchi è stato provvidenziale, ha saputo subito cosa fare e dove muoversi", sorrise, poi piegò le gambe e abbracciò Noctis stringendoselo delicatamente al petto.

Il ranocchio protestò cercando di morderlo di nuovo ma Prompto fu più veloce. "Non si fa, Noct!", lo redarguì, agitando un ditino, e quello si rassegnò.

"Senza Ignis il viaggio sarebbe già finito da un pezzo… se non fosse che la mia forza bruta ci avrebbe comunque tirato fuori dai guai", commentò Gladio, poi rise baldanzoso.

"Craaaaack?!", disse Noctis, ironico, e questo lo capì anche il muro di muscoli. Difatti si voltò lapidario verso il principe di Lucis e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Non dirò nulla in proposito. È già tanto se so badare a me stesso, e nemmeno così bene", disse Prompto, con uno strano cipiglio, poi alzò un braccio e iniziò a sventolarlo, sorridendo. "Ehi, Ignis, siamo - si bloccò, quando vide il viso del giovane maggiordomo più nero di qualsiasi cosa nera avesse mai visto in vita sua, così assottigliò la voce, riducendola ad un sibilo - qui", concluse, abbassando subito il braccio e deglutendo a vuoto.

"Non sembra contento", notò Gladio, ritraendosi leggermente.

"Perché non lo sembra nemmeno a me?", piagnucolò il biondino.

Ignis si avvicinò, li squadrò per qualche secondo, senza alcuna espressione facciale. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, che brillarono riflettendo la luce artificiale e fredda del lampione appena sopra di loro, poi guardò Noctis, che a sua volta lo fissava, a quanto pareva speranzoso di tornare presto ad essere un umano col dono della parola.

Prompto lo strinse di più al petto, preoccupato per la propria incolumità.

"Il Bacio il Pulzella è attualmente esaurito nella maggior parte degli shop. Pare che, a causa dei blocchi imperiali, le scorte scarseggino", spiegò Ignis, e la sua voce calma era tutt'altro che di conforto.

"Che facciamo, allora?", chiese Gladio, e l'altro sospirò.

"A parte andare di città in città alla ricerca del prodotto, non possiamo fare molto. Nel frattempo, comunque, prima o poi le scorte dovranno arrivare. Fino a quel momento Noct rimarrà un ranocchio e noi eviteremo ogni tipo di battaglia. Non so cosa potrebbe accadere se ognuno di noi venisse trasformato. Probabilmente vagheremmo per l'eternità in attesa che qualcuno si accorga di noi e ci salvi… sempre che una di quelle strane creature non ci mangi in un sol boccone".

"Positivo come sempre, Iggy!", rise Gladio, contento di vedere che l'uomo di fronte a sé era tornato a parlare come sempre di probabilità di morte e tragedie. Significava che non era poi così arrabbiato, dopotutto.

"Sono solo previdente, Gladio", disse il maggiordomo, poi si rivolse al biondino, che sussultò per paura di ricevere una daga dritta in mezzo agli occhi.

"Partiremo di nuovo, ora. Proveremo a cercare il Bacio di Pulzella nella prossima città. In caso fallissimo ci riposeremo in un accampamento o in un hotel. Ce la fai a restare sveglio fino a quel momento, Prompto? Dovrai prenderti cura di Noct e fare in modo che non gli accada nulla.".

Prompto sorrise, rincuorato dal fatto che, dopotutto, Ignis si fidasse ancora di lui, malgrado il casino che aveva - e avevano - combinato. Si puntò un dito sul petto.

"Lascia fare a me! Mi occuperò io di lui!".

"Bene. Non amo particolarmente mettermi in macchina di notte, siccome i Daemons potrebbero spuntare da un momento all'altro, ma è un rischio che dobbiamo correre! Forza, mettiamoci in marcia!".

Gladio e Prompto si alzarono in piedi, seguendo il quattrocchi che si era voltato, dirigendosi verso la Regalia, spedito.

Non c'era tempo da perdere e Noctis non vedeva l'ora che quella storia finisse.

Cominciava ad essere stufo di stare in braccio al suo migliore amico.

•••

Valutando attentamente il percorso da fare, Ignis si rese conto che, in effetti, l'emporio più vicino era quello della stazione di Longwythe.

Non era esattamente quello che aveva in mente di fare, ma c'era anche un grazioso albergo, piccolo ma sicuramente libero, quindi optò per quella destinazione.

Gladio, seduto sui sedili posteriori della Regalia, se ne stava in silenzio, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore e cercando gli occhi di Ignis, troppo intenti a guidare per accorgersi di tutte quelle attenzioni che lo scudo del re gli stava riservando.

Sbuffò un paio di volte, strofinandosi le mani sulla faccia, nell'intento di evitare di addormentarsi.

Era stanco morto, la sfida lo aveva spompato di ogni energia fisica e la trasformazione di Noctis in ranocchio, del tutto inaspettata, lo aveva privato anche di quella mentale.

Era vero che, sicuramente, non era del tutto colpa di Prompto, ma in buona parte poteva dire di avere la coscienza meno sporca del biondino.

Se non avesse proposto di andare fin laggiù a tentare di ammazzarsi e avesse fatto un check di tutto l'inventario, probabilmente quel casino si sarebbe potuto evitare e ora poteva starsene in albergo a dormire, magari da solo in camere con Ignis e avrebbe potuto conciliare il sonno facendo cose sporchissime col suo maggiordomo preferito.

A quel pensiero, ancora più frustrante, si diede qualche schiaffo sulla faccia per cercare di togliersi dalla mente quell'immagine e Prompto, seduto davanti, si voltò con un sopracciglio alzato quando sentì quei rumori molesti provenire dai sedili di dietro.

"Che cavolo stai facendo? Ma sei impazzito?"

"Mai quanto te, che parli con una rana!"

"Non è una rana, è Noct!", lo riprese il pistolero, gonfiando le guance, "E ti capisce benissimo, perciò non ti lamentare quando tornerà normale e ti farà esiliare sul vulcano Ravathog!".

"Crack!", approvò Noctis, gonfiando anche lui le guance.

"Tsk, deve solo provarci! La mia famiglia serve la sua da generazioni. Di certo non sarà un principe qualsiasi a rompere questa tradizione", commentò Gladio, tornado a mettersi comodo sul sedile, per nulla preoccupato per il proprio destino.

"Fai come ti pare. Le chiappe sono le tue!".

"Sta attento alle tue, piuttosto".

"Fatela finita!", esclamò Ignis, che dava l'impressione di avere davvero un gran mal di testa, "Non mi sembra davvero il caso di discutere, questo. Nessuno esilierà nessuno, Prompto; invece Gladio, tu cerca di moderare i termini. Siamo tutti stanchi morti, ma questo non ti dà l'autorizzazione a rivolgerti così al tuo principe, specie ora che non può nemmeno risponderti, difendendosi!".

"Crack!".

"Sì! ben detto Noct!", disse Prompto, sicuro di sé, e Gladio ci rinunciò.

Non poteva continuare a parlare con un tipo che capiva i versi strozzati e fastidiosi di una rana, così girò la faccia verso il panorama, prendendosi il viso con una mano e cercò di dimenticare quella terribile giornata che doveva ancora concludersi.

•••

Il parcheggio di Longwythe fu finalmente visibile dalla strada. Ignis girò a destra e fermò la Regalia.

Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare non appena il motore smise di girare, fu poggiare le braccia sul volante e nascondervi il viso nel mezzo, frustrato.

Aveva paura di fallire, di non riuscire ad aiutare Noct, e questo lo rendeva nervoso e triste, perché voleva dire che era venuto meno del suo compito di maggiordomo del principe.

Prompto gli posò una mano sulla schiena, e lui sussultò, preso alla sprovvista.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, il biondino gli stava sorridendo caldamente, come a dirgli di non demordere proprio ora.

"Coraggio! Male che vada proveremo alla prossima! Santo cielo, non posso credere che la gente consumi Baci di Pulzella come se fossero acqua minerale. Sarebbe davvero troppo ridicolo, persino per la mia immaginazione"

Ignis, a quelle parole, sbuffò divertito.

Quel ragazzino era un disastro, non ne combinava una giusta, ma ce ne voleva per buttarlo giù, e questo era un bene, specie per un calcolatore pessimista come lui.

"Hai ragione. Andiamo!".

"Oh, fermi, fermi! Selfieeeeee ~", cinguettò Prompto, tirando fuori la macchinetta fotografica e scattando una foto a tradimento. Avevano delle facce sbattute e stanche che, sicuramente, avevano visto momenti migliori, e Noctis… beh, non doveva sembrare contento di essere appena stato immortalato sotto forma di anfibio, a giudicare dalla sua espressione seriosa.

"Ora possiamo?", chiese Ignis, sconsolato, pentendosi di aver pensato tutte quelle belle cose sul pistolero, che annuì raggiante, scendendo poi dalla macchina e mettendo a posto la fotocamera, con cura.

"Sì, sì!".

Non c'era un vero e proprio negozio a Longwythe, ma la prima volta che ci erano andati avevano trovato tutto quello che serviva loro, nel camioncino della ragazza che lo gestiva.

Dovevano essere quasi le undici, perché si vedeva davvero pochissima gente in giro e l'uomo allo sportello dell'alberghetto cominciò a chiamarli per invitarli a prendere una stanza.

Ignis si rivolse a lui frettolosamente, ma non in modo sgarbato, spiegandogli che, prima di alloggiare avrebbero dovuto portare a termine una missione di vitale importanza, da cui dipendevano le sorti del mondo; che poi, in un certo senso, era quasi vero.

Se Noctis non sarebbe tornato ad essere Noctis, chi avrebbe salvato il mondo? Chi avrebbe indossato l'anello?

Gli passò davanti l'immagine di Gladio che, nella sua grossa stazza e autostima, si pavoneggiava nell'essere riuscito ad indossare l'anello e quindi di essere il nuovo sovrano indiscusso.

"Sono Gladiolus Lucis Caelum e ho più muscoli di tutti i re messi assieme!", disse l'energumeno, nella fantasia del quattrocchi, e fu veramente troppo. Scosse la testa e accelerò il passo verso il camioncino rosso, urlarlo, senza motivo: "Andiamo! Non perdiamo tempo!"

Così, mentre Gladio e Prompto si scambiavano uno sguardo sconcertato per via dell'improvviso nervosismo del maggiordomo, l'ilare gruppetto riprese il cammino versa la propria meta e di nuovo fu Ignis a parlare e quando la ragazza diede loro la terribile notizia che anche lì le scorte di qualsiasi cosa non arrivavano da un pezzo, Prompto si avvicinò invitandola gentilmente a cercare in giro tra le scatole.

Era una situazione troppo assurda per crederci.

La ragazza, vedendoli così preoccupati, cominciò a rovistare tra la merce, persino nella propria borsetta ma del Bacio di Pulzella nemmeno l'ombra.

"Mi dispiace tanto, ragazzi", disse quella, rammaricata poi aggiunse, forse nell'intento di sdrammatizzare: "Provate a farlo baciare da un bella ragazza, magari torna normale!", concluse, ridacchiando.

I tre Chocobros, già abbastanza stanchi cerebralmente per conto loro, si voltarono sconsolati, evitando di continuare quella conversazione, che sarebbe potuta finire male; anzi, malissimo.

Gladio posò una mano sulla spalla di Ignis e lo invitò a rilassarsi un secondo mentre lui si occupava di parlare con l'albergatore e prendeva una stanza per passare la notte.

"Ti ringrazio, Gladio. Temo che la mia testa non possa sopportare ulteriori chiacchiere; se te ne occupi tu mi farai un grandissimo favore", gli aveva risposto il quattrocchi, mentre Prompto sistemava meglio Noctis tra le proprie braccia, sbadigliando sonoramente.

"Mi dispiace, Noct. Se ne riparlerà domani e vedrai che ce la faremo a farti tornare normale!".

Ma Noctis già dormiva da un pezzo, e non lo sentì.

•••

Gladio era stato proprio un bel furbacchione e fu questo quello che gli disse Ignis, una volta entrati nella stanza dell'albergo munita di un letto matrimoniale e di una luce debole ma accogliente, calda al punto da rendere quella giornata pesante un pochino più sopportabile.

"Furbetto? Iggy, se fossi rimasto altri due minuti insieme a Prompto e Noctis saresti impazzito. Ringraziami per aver preso due stanze separate, piuttosto. Lascia che se ne occupi il cowboy, del nostro principino combina guai".

"Sono solo preoccupato, Gladio. Ho paura che una trasformazione così prolungata possa recare qualche danno cerebrale a Noct", disse, mentre si sedeva sul letto e l'altro iniziava a massaggiargli le spalle, con dolcezza. "Non potrei mai perdonarmi di non aver trovato un rimedio alternativo in tempo. Dopotutto sua maestà ce lo ha affidato".

"E tu sei più che degno di questo compito, Ignis, senza di te non saremmo arrivati a questo punto. Ogni tanto può succedere che qualcosa vada storto, ma non per questo devi fartene una colpa".

"Immagino che tu abbia ragione", rispose Ignis, poi si voltò di tre quarti sorridendo e Gladio non riuscì a trattenere la voglia che aveva di baciare quel visino preoccupato che tanto lo faceva palpitare.

Appena si furono staccati l'energumeno fece un sorriso scaltro e buttò Ignis sul materasso, di schiena e lo sormontò.

"Sta volta la scusa del mal di testa non la bevo".

"Sono stanco morto e mi sorprende che tu abbia ancora la forza di tenere gli occhi aperti", ironizzò Ignis, regalandogli lo stesso, medesimo sorriso.

Lo scudo del re, di tutta risposta, gli tolse gli occhiali con delicatezza e li posò sul comodino, poi spense la luce dell'abat jour e gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Credimi", esordì, chinandosi sul suo viso, "Ho la forza di fare molto più di quello", concluse, con un filo di voce, poi lo baciò di nuovo.

•••

Mentre i due servitori del futuro re si davano da fare nella loro stanza, sperando di non essere sentiti da nessuno, un certo biondino combina guai se ne stava nella sua camera, seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, tenendo un certo ranocchio regale in braccio e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

"Ce la faremo!"

"Crack…"

"Non essere così negativo, Noct. Domani andrà meglio o, cascasse il mondo, troverò un modo per farti tornare normale, anche se dovessi essere io stesso a creare il Bacio Di Pulzella!", esclamò, deciso, sempre carico di una positività che faceva invidia a tutto il gruppo messo insieme.

Noctis alzò un sopracciglio (che sopracciglio non si poteva definire) e lo guardò scettico.

"Crack?"

"Ma certo che non ti avvelenerò! Cosa vuoi che serva di tanto importante per creare una cosa così? Una laurea in chimica?".

 _Molto probabilmente sì_ , pensò Noctis, rassegnato al suo destino.

Sperava davvero che il giorno dopo la questione potesse risolversi, perché rimanere un ranocchio per sempre non doveva essere una gran prospettiva di vita, specie per un futuro re.

Sicuramente rivolgendosi a qualche alchimista avrebbero trovato una soluzione (e non un alchimista improvvisato come Prompto, ad esempio), ma quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima di distillare una cosa del genere e soprattutto quanto sarebbe venuto a costare? Di certo non avrebbe chiesto aiuto economico a suo padre e non tanto per orgoglio quanto per la vergogna di dovergli dire che, dopo anni di allenamenti, era stato capace di farsi trasformare in una rana dal primo mostro che aveva incontrato.

Non avrebbe potuto sopportare le risate sguaiate del re e probabilmente di tutta Insomnia.

"Ce la faremo", ripeté Prompto, più per convincere se stesso che il suo migliore amico, poi posò delicatamente Noctis sul letto matrimoniale e si stese di schiena, sospirando frustrato e guardando il soffitto, con le labbra arricciate e le mani incrociate sul petto.

Il principe lo guardò, conscio che l'altro doveva sentirsi davvero in colpa per quello che aveva fatto, anche se il principe di Lucis sapeva benissimo che in parte fosse anche colpa sua, che non aveva prestato attenzione e, per colpa di una distrazione, si era ritrovato a prendere in piena faccia l'incantesimo anfibio.

Si sentiva proprio stupido, effettivamente…

"Crack?".

"Nulla… Solo pensavo che un buon amico non mette in pericolo le persone a cui tiene, anzi, dovrebbe aiutarle ad uscire dai guai e, cosa più importante, difenderle", spiegò, sconsolato, mettendosi su un fianco per guardare Noctis. "Ho fatto una promessa a tuo padre, prima di partite ed era quella di proteggerti e di combattere al tuo fianco a costo della vita… ed io lo sto deludendo".

Se Noctis fosse stato un essere umano probabilmente avrebbe storto la bocca di fronte a tutta quella negatività. Non era da Prompto buttarsi giù così, nemmeno dopo aver combinato il guaio più irrimediabile della terra. Lui era l'anima viva del gruppo, quello che cercava sempre di vedere il lato positivo delle cose e il principe ranocchio era stato talmente felice quando suo padre aveva deciso di coinvolgerlo nel viaggio, dandogli il permesso di allenarsi con Cor e il biondino si era dato un gran da fare, migliorando di giorno i giorno, dando risultati incredibili in pochissimo tempo, che gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa.

"Senti, Noct", esordì Prompto, fissando ancora il soffitto, e il ranocchio si voltò a guardarlo, interrogativo. "Stavo pensando a quello che ha detto prima la ragazza del camioncino", si bloccò e si voltò a guardarlo e quando vide che l'amico sembrava piuttosto interessato a quella conversazione, continuò: "Ha parlato di provare con un bacio da una vera donzella e, dopotutto, non ha tutti i tort, se ci pensi bene…"

"Crack", approvò Noct, con quello che al biondino parve un sorriso divertito.

"Mmh... perciò, che ne pensi? Intendo del bacio… dato da una persona vera, reale, fatta di carne", disse, un po' imbarazzato, diventando tutto rosso in viso e Noctis se ne accorse, così il pistolero aggiunse, lapidario, sventolando una manina nervosamente: "Ovviamente non parlo di me, per l'amor del cielo, no! Parlo di qualche bella donzella, tipo Luna… certo, bisognerebbe aspettare davvero moltissimo prima di raggiungerla e farti tornare normale… e non credo saresti contenti di farti vedere in queste condizioni. Ti conosco troppo bene per pensare il contrario".

"Crack…", fu il commento di Noctis, in quello che voleva probabilmente dire "In effetti, mi conosci davvero troppo bene".

"Mmh", mugugnò ancora Prompto, combattuto. Davvero troppo combattuto per poter prendere una decisione sensata.

Sapeva benissimo cosa avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento e ciò che lo turbava di più era il fatto che, con Noct sotto forma di ranocchio, la cosa sembrava più semplice di quanto pensasse a differenza di farlo con la sua versione umana.

Forse era per via dell'aspetto indifeso, del fatto che l'unica parola che gli poteva sentir dire era "Crack" o perché, in fondo, il gesto sarebbe stato giustificato da un fine, in quel caso.

Non gli faceva schifo il fatto di dover baciare una rana; dopotutto si trattava sempre di Noct, senza capelli a punta e sguardo assonnato, ma era lui.

Lo guardò per minuti interminabili, prima di sedersi di nuovo a gambe incrociate sul letto e prenderlo in braccio.

"Crack?", chiese il principe ranocchio, interrogativo.

Prompto tirò un lungo, doloroso e frustrato sospiro, prima di avvicinarsi a Noctis, con le mani che gli tramavano leggermente e lasciargli un delicatissimo bacio sulle labbra.

Scese un silenzio di tomba, quasi innaturale, di quelli che fanno fischiare le orecchie, poi si staccarono e il biondino aprì gli occhietti, sbatacchiando le ciglia un paio di volte, sorpreso e poi sopraggiunse la delusione negli occhi.

"Ah…", mormorò, quando vide che l'amico era ancora trasformato e lo guardava inespressivo, "Non ha funzionato. Mi dispiace molto, Noct…".

Lo posò delicatamente sul materasso e, dopo avergli carezzato la testolina, forse nell'intento di rassicurarlo che comunque nulla era perduto, disse: "Sarà meglio riposare, ora. Devi essere stanco morto! Buonanotte!", esclamò, si voltò di scatto e spense la luce, rischiando di cadere dal letto, poi si sdraiò dando le spalle all'amico, imbarazzatissimo.

'Cosa cavolo ho fatto? Cosa cavolo ho fatto? Cosa cavolo ho fatto! COSA CAVOLO HO FATTO?", pensò, con gli occhi sbarrati fissi nel vuoto e il cuore che gli batteva a mille e la voglia di vomitare anche lo stomaco per quanto si sentiva scombussolato e nervoso.

Non aveva idea di cosa potesse passare per la testa al suo migliore amico, in quel momento ma si augurò che, una volta tornato normale, la memoria da ranocchio potesse in qualche modo sparire e così nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che cosa era appena successo in quella stanza d'albergo piccola e profumata di arancia.

La luce della luna si insidiava leggermente dalle tapparelle malandate, delineando il profilo di ogni oggetto nella stanza e, quando Prompto sentì qualcosa toccargli il fianco, sussultò vedendo la sagoma di una mano fatta di cinque dita. Una mano che non era la sua.

Cercò di voltarsi e di non urlare per lo spavento, ma prima che potesse riuscirci sentì un respiro caldo carezzargli il collo e poi l'orecchio e un brivido gli percorse la schiena, e si irrigidì.

"Non hai proprio pazienza di aspettare, tu", gli disse la voce di Noctis, lasciandogli un delicato bacio sul lobo dell'orecchio, e Prompto sentì qualcosa salirgli in gola e poi riscendere bruscamente, mozzandogli il respiro per un attimo. Doveva essere il suo cuore che aveva appena provato a uscirgli dalla bocca per scappare via.

Si voltò di tre quarti, incontrando la pelle diafana e illuminata dalla luce lunare dell'erede di Lucis, che ora stava sorridendo dolcemente mentre lo guardava.

"Noct…", mormorò il biondino, con un filo di voce e l'altro allungò il braccio libero per accendere la luce sul comodino e annuì.

Gli occhi del fotografo si riempirono di lacrime di gioia, oltre che di frustrazione.

Era tutto il giorno che si tratteneva, per colpa dei sensi di colpa, ma ora non poteva più sostenere quel pianto disperato per sé.

"Ehi, sono tornato normale e tu reagisci così?", ironizzò il moretto, alzando un sopracciglio. Prompto si alzò a sedere sul letto, imitato dal principe di Lucis, che lo abbracciò e gli fece posare la testa sulla sua spalla, intenerito da quella reazione.

"Avevo così paura di non rivederti più tornare come prima!", confessò il biondino, poi tirò su col naso: "Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero, accidenti a te e mi hai fatto quasi ammazzare da Ignis!".

"Quello perché sei stato sprovveduto tu… avresti dovuto controllare le scorte, prima di partire, proprio come ti ha detto Gladio, Prompto", lo redarguì Noct, con ironia che però l'altro non comprese perché troppo impegnato a piangersi addosso come una bimbetta, infatti alzò lo guardo per incontrare i suoi occhi azzurri e lo fulminò.

"Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio?".

Noctis rise: "Altrimenti cosa mi fai?".

"La prossima volta che ti trasformerai in ranocchio ti lascerò in quelle condizioni, ecco cosa ti faccio!", lo minacciò Prompto, gonfiando le guance e, di tutta risposta, Noctis lo abbracciò ancora e si fece scivolare sdraiato sul materasso, portandoselo dietro e stringendolo di più.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, Prompto col viso nascosto nel petto del moretto, che ogni tanto, con dolcezza, gli carezzava i capelli e respirava sorridendo il suo profumo.

Noctis adorava ogni aroma che Prompto emanava; dal suo bagnoschiuma, alla sua acqua di colonia fino a quello naturale della sua pelle e quello fruttato del suo gel per capelli.

Era una sorta di fissa, la sua, quella di passargli vicino per godere a pieno di quegli aromi che a volte, durante la notte, gli facevano passare addirittura il sonno, per quanto fossero assuefacenti.

"Pensi che con qualcun altro avrebbe funzionato comunque?", chiese Prompto, esitante, senza alzare il viso, troppo orgoglioso per mostrarsi in imbarazzo dopo quella domanda apparentemente stupida e pregna di gelosia, che l'erede di Lucis colse.

"Tu che dici?", chiese Noctis, nel chiaro intento di metterlo in crisi, che era una cosa che lo divertiva da morire. Il biondino sussultò, poi alzò il viso, scettico.

"Un bacio è un bacio…", disse, col broncio.

Certe volte il principe rimaneva stupito, di fronte a certe rispose.

Prompto era famoso per la sua positività, per la carica che dava al gruppo, ma quando si trattava di se stesso, ecco che quel muro sicuro crollava.

L'autostima non era esattamente il suo forte, anzi. Era bravissimo a far sentire gli altri la cosa più figa che ci fosse sulla terra ma, a quanto pareva, non si riservava lo stesso trattamento, quando si trattava di darsi la carica.

Un bacio era un bacio e su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma cosa contraddistingue uno dall'altro? Noctis ci pensò un attimo, perché davvero quella risposta lo aveva messo in crisi e, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, cercando di farsi guidare solo dall'istinto, fu chinarsi sulle labbra del biondino e mostrargli che, dopotutto, si stava sbagliando.

Prompto rimase basito per un attimo, di fronte a quella reazione, ma per una volta cercò di liberare la mente e smise di pensare. Cercò di togliersi dalla testa il fatto che ogni suo gesto valesse sempre un po' meno di quelli degli altri, che i sentimenti che provava non erano sbagliati e, soprattutto, che era il momento di vivere l'attimo e basta.

Alzò le mani per prendere il viso di Noctis con delicatezza, e tentò di approfondire quel contatto cercando di non farsi vedere troppo inesperto.

Il principe di Lucis, vedendo che il biondino non lo stava scostando ma anzi sembrava piuttosto su di giri, gli posò le mani sui fianchi e, delicatamente, se lo spinse più vicino.

A quel contatto Prompto divenne rosso come un peperone e, facendo scivolare le proprie mani sul petto dell'altro in un riflesso incondizionato, ebbe quasi un mancamento quando si rese conto che quello non portava la maglietta… e probabilmente nemmeno tutto il resto.

Fu lì che si ricordò del momento della trasformazione, quando lui stesso aveva raccolto i suoi vestiti e li aveva riposti con cura nella Regalia, in attesa di restituirglieli quando sarebbe tornato normale.

'Ommioddio, ommioddio, ommioddio, ommioddio', fu l'unico pensiero che, tediante, percorse la sua mente durante tutta la durata di quel bacio.

Quando si staccarono, Prompto si rese conto di avere le labbra gonfie e umide; si sentì come una scolaretta alle prime armi e, cercando con tutto se stesso di non abbassare lo sguardo per confermare la sua teoria che Noctis fosse completamente nudo, carezzò il naso dell'altro col suo, dolcemente.

"Un bacio è un bacio", ripeté il moretto, poi abbozzò ad un debole sorriso. "Ma se si tratta di un tuo bacio è tutta un'altra cosa".

Prompto avrebbe voluto evitare di arrossire di fronte a quella dichiarazione, ma non ci riuscì, perché sentire certe cose dalla bocca di Noctis era indescrivibile, quasi stentava a credere potesse essere accaduto.

"E imprimiti bene nella testa queste parole, perché non lo ripeterò un'altra volta", aggiunse, lapidario e il biondino rise, prima di regalargli un altro leggero e dolce bacio sulle labbra e poi uno sul lato della bocca, per poi spostarsi sulla guancia e salire fino all'orecchio e soffermarsi lì per qualche istante.

"Sei nudo", gli mormorò e Noctis, di tutta risposta, gli strinse i fianchi con decisione e lo tirò ancor di più verso di sé.

"Già… e mi domando perché tu non lo sia ancora", disse, prima di baciarlo di nuovo e affrettarsi a spegnere la luce.

•••

Il mattino seguente il sole si era appena fatto strada da dietro una montagna e l'aria si era leggermente rinfrescata, rispetto al giorno prima, il che era sicuramente un bene.

Gladio era seduto su una panchina, sorseggiando del caffè schifoso e annacquato che il bar della stazione offriva per la modica cifra di 5 Gil. Insomma, un furto.

Ignis, invece, si gustava del tè al limone, poggiato allo sportello della Regalia, tirando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata allo scudo del re che, di tutta risposta, gli mandava occhiolini e sguardi maliziosi, mettendolo in imbarazzo.

Era stata una lunga notte insonne e il quattrocchi non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avesse potuto dire di sì per tre volte di fila. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove l'aveva tirata fuori, tutta quella energia e Gladio… beh, lui avrebbe tirato avanti probabilmente fino al giorno dopo.

Certe volte Ignis si chiedeva se avesse altri pensieri in quella testa, oltre al sesso e alle spade.

E a parte mettere Noctis nei guai, ovviamente.

"Non sono ancora svegli? Mi sorprende che Prompto non sia già in piedi", chiese, avvicinandosi all'altro, che gli fece posto sulla panchina e quello accettò l'invito, mantenendo la distanza da: facciamo finta che non siamo una coppia.

"Immagino che avere a che fare con una rana sia più faticoso di dover avere a che fare con Noctis… anche se la cosa mi lascia parecchio turbato. Il nostro principino è una bella gatta da pelare, certe volte."

"Non nascondo, sta volta, che sia così. Dopotutto è più semplice dover combattere con qualcuno che non abbia sempre da ridire su tutto e che si comporti come un bambino viziato!", commentò Ignis, e si odiava tantissimo quando diceva certe cose su Noctis, ma quanto era più meschino fingere che non le pensasse? Almeno era stato sincero.

Gladio ridacchio, poi bevve l'ultimo sorso di quel caffè terribile e sbadigliò.

"Gladiolus, per l'amore del cielo, la mano…", lo redarguì il maggiordomo, sospirando anche se ormai avvezzo a tutta quella rozzezza e quello alzò le spalle, divertito dai suoi continui richiami.

Quando faceva così lo sentiva ancora più suo, il che lo rendeva orgogliosissimo.

"Buongiorno a tutti!", cinguettò la voce di Prompto, e i due ragazzi si voltarono verso la veranda da dove affacciava l'entrata dell'albergo, stupiti non poco da tutta quella allegria e, un po' trascinati dal suo carattere frizzante, sorrisero.

"Buongiorno a te", rispose Ignis, mentre Gladio sventolava una mano, "Cos'è successo? Hai vinto alla lotteria di Lestallum?".

Quello si avvicinò e si sedette sull'ultimo posto vuoto rimasto, a gambe larghe e poggiando le braccia sullo schienale, poco garbatamente.

"Prompto, sei particolarmente allegro, sebbene la tua faccia sia la prova calzante che la tua nottata sia stata più insonne della mia… è successo qualcosa? E, soprattutto, dov'è Noct?".

Il pistolero si passò una mano tra i capelli, senza togliersi quello stupido sorriso dalla faccia e, voltandosi di tre quarti verso l'hotel, disse: "Noooooooct ~" e il moretto comparve dalla porta, mentre si grattava la testa e sbadigliava sonoramente, spettinato più del solito e con la sua solita faccia indifferente nei confronti del mondo intero.

"Ma che accident-", esordì Gladio, alzandosi in piedi in un riflesso incondizionato, seguito poi da Ignis e, infine, dal biondino, che si posò le mani sui fianchi, compiaciuto e allargando il suo sorriso.

"Io… io non…", balbettò il maggiordomo, esitando lo sguardo dal suo principe al fotografo, con un ditino tremante puntato verso quest'ultimo. "Come ci sei riuscito?".

Prompto alzò le spalle, compiaciuto di se stesso e, dopo essersi scambiato uno sguardo d'intesa con Noctis, disse: "Segreto professionale", poi, di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo degli altri due aggiunse, ironico: "Ve lo spiegherò quando sarete più grandi".

Gladio e Ignis, che a quanto pareva sembravano stupidi ma non lo erano per nulla, si lanciarono uno sguardo che valeva più di mille parole e, la soluzione al dilemma, non fu poi così difficile da trovare, dopotutto.

"Sarà stata una soluzione molto faticosa da mettere in atto", commentò lo scudo del re e Ignis gli diede una gomitata, invitandolo ad essere più garbato, dicendogli qualcosa utilizzando solo il labiale, che l'altro finse di capire ma che non capì affatto.

"Vogliamo andare? Abbiamo ancora un sacco di strada, da fare", commentò Noctis, poi sbadigliò e Ignis rimase stupito di fronte al fatto che si comportasse come nulla fosse accaduto, poi dovette ricredersi, quando il principe di Lucis aggiunse: "Ah… grazie mille per… per esservi… insomma… sbattuti tanto per me", mormorò, in imbarazzo.

L'altro strabuzzò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista da quella dichiarazione, poi sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla spalla: "Non dirlo nemmeno, siamo qui per proteggerti e saremo sempre al tuo fianco, Noct".

Il moretto annuì, poi si diressero tutti verso la Regalia: "Guido io, devo sgranchirmi le gambe."

"Quelle gambe graciline che usi per percorrere la tua strada per divenire il futuro re?", lo canzonò Gladio, prendendo posto sui sedili posteriori insieme a Ignis, che si concesse una risatina.

"Già, la mia scalata verso il mio regno che tu godrai dalle pendici del vulcano Ravathog, in esilio", rispose, tranquillo, poi chiuse la portiera.

"Cooooosa?", urlò Gladio, mostrandogli un pugno chiuso e minaccioso, sporgendosi da dietro.

Prompto accese la radio e, senza guardarlo, aggiunse: "Non preoccuparti, Gladio, ti spediremo tante cartoline e se farai il bravo ti porteremo anche un televisore dove potrai vedere tutti i programmi che vuoi!".

"Voi due, piccoli figli di…".

Noctis mise in moto e partì e la cappotta della Regalia si aprì, mostrando il cielo azzurro e privo di nuvole fare da tetto a quella giornata, e la loro avventura poté continuare, infine.

Fine.

Penso di aver avuto in testa questa One Shot, ossessivamente, per settimane.

All'inizio doveva essere una roba seria a capitoli, poi ho cominciato a buttare giù cose e non riuscivo a smettere di inserire siparietti comici, quindi ecco qui l'opera compiuta.

Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta, che vi abbia strappato un sorriso e, se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate con una recensioncina.

Con affetto,

Miry.


End file.
